


Your Smile

by blondemarimo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemarimo/pseuds/blondemarimo
Summary: "It will be fun, trust me."





	Your Smile

The gym door creaks slowly, showing a slender boy comes in. Silently, he searches for something—in this case, _someone_ that usually spends most of his time here. His clear blue eyes scanning all over the wide room, and finally finds what he wants.

There he is. Of course he would be here.

“Oi.”

The blonde boy calls, and their eyes meet instantly. It only happens for a second though, because after that the boy he called automatically sighs in annoyance and turns back to his initial position. So much for a greeting.

“What’s with that sigh, you asshole? Can’t you appreciate the fabulous me picking you up from this dwelling?” The blonde—Sanji says. He then approaches his classmate slowly while fishing a cigarette from his chest pocket.

“Oh shut up. I was expecting Mihawk_-sensei_ to come back here, not some random blonde with curly brows.”

“It’s not like I’m here because I want to, anyway!” Sanji replies instantly. “I was ... I was asked by my lovely Nami-_swan_ to pick you up!”

The green-haired boy put his sword down before facing Sanji. “What do you want? I’m fucking training.”

“Yeah sure, training at seven P fucking M in the evening in a school. How admirable.”

“Problem?”

“Yes. A lot. The gym’s walls would turn into green if the marimo germs stay here too long.”

Another annoying sigh airs in the air. Sanji slaps himself mentally; no, he’s here not to annoy or pick a fight with this marimo! _Control yourself, Sanji_!

“Zoro.” Sanji suddenly speaks again after a few seconds of tense moments. This made the boy—Zoro, to immediately stare at him with confusing eyes. They’ve known each other for years, and they know that if one of them starts to call the other by name, it means that the shit is serious.

“What is it?” Zoro’s tone weakens. His eyes bore into Sanji’s slim figure that he silently adores.

“You sure you don’t want to come? I mean, we all know the party at Bonney’s would surely be fun. There are tons of food and drinks.” He inhales his cancer stick. “And I’m sure the gang would be happy with your existence.”

Sanji scratches his neck for a moment before continuing—in a low tone. “I know the competition will be held in a month, but you need to rest.”

Zoro tries to meet with Sanji’s gaze but the latter seems more interested into the wooden floor beneath them.

“Oooh. You worried about me?” Zoro teases.

Sanji’s eyebrows tweak angrily, totally —tries to— disagree with the marimo head’s saying. “Who cares about a muscle head like you?!” Despite his angry tone, Sanji can feel his face redden at the accusation.

Zoro just laughs tenderly, not taking the bait because he’s simply amused by Sanji’s reaction. Looking at the wide smile of his dear Marimo, Sanji finds himself smiling too.

Seconds after the laughter subsided, Zoro finds his calloused hand is suddenly held by Sanji. He looks at their interwined hands, before trailing upwards until his eyes meet with Sanji’s beaming lips.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Zoro lets himself to be dragged by Sanji out of the gym hall, half running, leaving his wooden sword. His mind simply goes blank, and all of his body moves in autopilot.

Seeing no resistance from Zoro, Sanji seems satisfied because he finally convinced this unsociable algae plant to socialize and _live_. But little does Sanji know that the reason Zoro agrees to it isn’t Sanji’s _convincing_ invitation.

It’s Sanji dazzling smile that blinds Zoro’s eyes; it’s so bright and warm it jabs straight into his melting heart. 

\--xxx--

** _OMAKE_ **

“Why did you insist me to join the party, anyway?” Zoro asks Nami the following day after the party was held. Zoro knows Nami well; if she really wants to see Zoro, it means Zoro has something to pay. But yesterday, Nami didn’t even bat her eyes on him and went straight into the free drinks section with Luffy most of the time.

The orange haired girl sees him and blinks a few times.

“What are you talking about?

“Sanji said you asked him to force me to come to the party yesterday.”

Nami stared at Zoro for a long seconds before putting a witty smile that Zoro always believe nothing good comes after it.

“I didn’t ask Sanji for that. Why would I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
I’m new here.  
Name is Wanda!  
I’m not really new in One Piece; I’ve been reading it for years. But to dwell in the fandom; especially Zosan, I’m literally new!  
So I’m currently searching for mutuals on Twitter, who can hype about Zosan or One Piece in general. (I’m lonely there lol :”)  
Let’s have a talk in twitter! Say hi to me on @Zoro_swaaan. I will definitely follow you back.


End file.
